


Focus

by Reality 2_0 (reality_2_0)



Category: Political RPF - US 21st c.
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 16:07:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17083466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reality_2_0/pseuds/Reality%202_0
Summary: set WH years





	Focus

Getting to admire the fireworks on the fourth of July from the roof of the White House was one of the perks of his job, and it never failed to impress him. This year, however, his mind was all over the place: too much going on, too many decisions that needed to be made, too many decisions that were out of his hands. While never not busy, his mind was all over the place these days, unable to shut up, unable to relax.

Normally, he was good at compartmentalizing – something he had learned from his mother, something that had been essential to survival in his youth and still was helpful today – but today, it just wouldn’t happen. He annoyed himself with being unable to truly enjoy the beauty of the fireworks, in turn enjoyed them even less for it which added to his annoyance. It was a vicious circle.

He had almost given up when a small hand was pushed between his tightly wound ones, its fingers interweaving with his, squeezing them affectionately as the owner’s hot breath and lips caressed his ear.

“Relax, it all can wait until tomorrow,” she said, then sought out his mouth with hers for a short but passionate kiss. “But I can’t.”

His eyes widened slightly at what she was insinuating.

“However, I want to enjoy these fireworks first before you can show me a different kind.”

He snorted at the corniness but wrapped his arm around her shoulder, pulled her close against his side.

She cuddled into him. “Shut up and enjoy the fireworks,” she chided him, her tone more amused than earnest, indicating that she had phrased her earlier statement as corny as she had on purpose.

“Yes, ma’am.” His tone matched hers in playfulness.

His focus shifted from her to the sky, his mind suddenly lighter.

“Thank you,” he whispered, resting his head on hers.

She hummed and squeezed his hand: you’re welcome, I love you, stop talking.

He smiled, and quietly gazed at the colorful explosions above, not thinking of anything but how lucky he was to have her.

The End.


End file.
